Le concours version beyblade
by Leenaren
Summary: Cross-over humoristique. Les Bladebreakers contre.....
1. Email

**_Titre_**_ : Le concours._

Natsumi : Ah bon ? C'est plus on a échangé nos capitaines [1]?

Leenaren : ^_^ Hé non ! J'ai changé d'avis, on va dire que c'est le sous titre.

Natsumi : ¬_¬' Qu'est ce qu'elle est encore aller inventer ?

**_Genre_**_ : Cross-over !_

Natsumi : o_O Tu te lances dans le cross-over ?

Leenaren : ^_^ Ben oui pourquoi ?

            Natsumi : J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en faisant un.

**_Couples_**_ : Il en faut vraiment ?_

            Natsumi : =^___^= Ouais !! Tala avec Kai !!![2]

            Leenaren : -_-' Désespérant.

**_Disclamer_**_ : Je suis obligée de le dire ?_

            Natsumi : Ouais.

            Leenaren : TT_TT Y'a personne qu'est à moi.

            Natsumi : Ouaiiiiiis ! Y sont tous à moi !!!!!!!

            Leenaren : o_O Rien du tout ! On nous a dit de les laisser tranquilles !

            Natsumi : _ Pisque c'est comme ça je boude !

            Leenaren : Bon, je peux commencer ?

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

            *Chez les Bladebreakers*

Tyson : A TABLE ! ! !

Ray : ^_^  Déjà debout ?

Tyson : J'avais faim.

Max : Sacré Ty.

Tyson : *bave*[3]

Kai : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il a tout dégueulassé le plancher !

Tyson : Beuh ? Qui a parl ?

Kai : Moi crétin !

Tyson : Quelle est cette douce voix ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendue auparavant.

Kai : C'EST MOI ! ! ! ! Espèce de crétin ! Andouille ! Banane ! Abruti ! Patate ! Porc ! Nigaud ! Godiche ! Naïf ! Niais ! Jobard ! Sot ! Badaud ! Imbécile ! Idiot ! Stupide ! Ahuri ! Enflure ! Couillon ! [4]

Ray : o_O J'ai jamais vu Kai aussi remont !

Max : Il nous a sorti la grande liste ce matin !

Tyson : Kai ? C'était ta voix ? Ah pardon ! Faut dire que je l'entends pas souvent !

Kai : ¬_¬' Je me demande pourquoi je m'énerve contre toi.

Tyson : =^_^= Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu peut pas te passer de moi !

Kai : -_-* [5]

Ray : Tu ferais mieux de te calmer Tyson, quelque chose me dit que Kai a une autre liste d'insultes toutes prêtes.

Max : ^_^ Mais il les garde pour les grandes occasions !

Kai : Humph.

Kenny : Oh ! Les gars ! Regardez l'E-mail que j'ai reçu !

*regardent tous*

**KIKOO ! !**

**Z'ETES BIEN UNE EQUIPE ? ALORS CE CONCOURS EST POUR VOUS !**

**ON PARIE QUE VOUS OSEREZ PAS RELEVER MON DEFI ?**

**GRAND CONCOURS D'EQUIPES ! ! !  
DE TOUTES FACONS VOUS ETES OBLIGES DE VENIR PARCE QUE SINON, JE LACHE SUR VOUS LA MALEDICTION DES FANFIKEUSES, QUI EST DE VOUS TRAUMATISER A VIE ! ! ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! !**

**SIGNE : L'AUTEUR [6]**

Ray : -_-'' Génial . . . encore une idée stupide d'une fanfikeuse stupide.

*se reçoit une godasse sur la tête*

Ray : MAIEUH ! !

*fallait pas se moquer de moi na ![7]*

Max : Je crois qu'on est obligés d'accepter de toutes façons.

Tyson : Ca va être encore pareil, elle dit que si on le fait pas elle va nous traumatiser, et même si on le fait, elle nous traumatisera aussi.

Kenny : Bon ben on est partis alors.

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

[1] : primo, j'inviterais à chaque fois quelqu'un à faire le dingue et l'intro avec moi et deusio, le sous titre est valable pour plus tard !

[2] : Natsumi est dingue de ce couple.

            Natsumi : C'est pas vrai !

            Leenaren : Si c'est vrai !

            Natsumi : Nan !

            Leenaren : Si !

            Natsumi : Si ! ! . . . Oups !

            Leenaren : ^_______^

[3] : En gros ça donne inondation et dégâts fondamentaux sur le parquet quand Tyson est face à son petit déjeuner !

            Tyson : H !

            Leenaren : D'abord je fais ce que je veux ! na !

[4] : Je voulais pas être trop grossière, mais si y'en a que ça choque pas, dites le moi !

            Ray : En fait elle fait la manche pour les reviews !

            *se fait assommer par un gros marteau de 5 tonnes, sorti tout droit de la manche de Leenaren*

            Ray : x_X Maieuh ! T'as fini de me taper dessus ? !

            Leenaren : ^_______^

[5] : Faut imaginer un Kai très très très colère avec les nerfs et tout et tout!

[6] : Gros pétage de plombs ! Gare à tout ceux qui s'en prennent à moi ! MWAHAHAHA ! !

[7] : Ca c'est ma pensée ! Je me suis un peu calmée !

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

Natsumi : Et t'oses faire ça comme premier chapitre ?

Leenaren : Ben oui pourquoi ?

Natsumi : C'est court ! Tout ce qui prend de la place ce sont tes conneries ! Mais où est l'action ? Où est le yaoi ?

Leenaren : o_O A pas yaoi !

Natsumi : ¬_¬' M'étonne qu'à moitié tiens !

Leenaren : Et maintenant notre mot culte à tous :

Natsumi et Leenaren : REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	2. Les deux équipes

Tadaa ! Je suis encore l ! Et mon invité du jour est . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . DAHU !

            Dahu : NANNNN ! ! Pourquoi moi ? ?

Leenaren : Parce que tu es ma première revieweuse ma puce !

            Dahu : Eh ben on verra bien ce qui m'arrivera !

**_Titre_**_ : Le concours._

            Dahu : J'me demande quand même ce que t'as prévu.

            Leenaren : Ben tu verras.

            Dahu : J'aime bien tes réponses précises.

            Leenaren : Pas de quoi !

**_Genre_**_ : Cross-over ! _

            Dahu : Alors, tu me dis avec qui c'est ?

            Leenaren : Tss, tss, tu verras bien aussi ! C'est normalement dans ce chapitre !

            Dahu : Ca veut dire quoi ça, normalement ?

            Leenaren : Ca veut dire que je sais pas encore ce que je vais écrire !

            Dahu : -_-' T'es courageuse ma pauvre.

**_Couples_**_ : Vous êtes surs que vous en voulez un ?_

            Dahu : OUAIS ! ! Marc avec Kai !

            Leenaren : Euh, mais Marc il est pas dans ce fic.

            Dahu : o_O . . . TT_TT

**_Disclamer :_**_ je pense que vous le connaissez._

Leenaren : Ca te dit de m'aider à attraper les Bladebreakers ?

            Dahu : ^_^ Ouaiis ! Tous sur eux ! Y sont qu'à nous ! ! !

            Leenaren : Malheureusement on a pas le droit d'y toucher.

            Dahu : TT_TT Pas juste.

**Petite note** : **bla bla** = mes pensées à moi *bla bla* = ce qui se passe

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

            Quelque part . . .

Tyson : Alors c'est où qu'on a rendez-vous ?

Max : C'est vrai que ça fait une heure qu'on cherche.

Ray : Alors Chef ?

Kenny : Ben en fait je sais pas, c'était pas marqué dans l'e-mail.

Tous : -_-' Pratique.

**Merde ! Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! ^_^''**

Kai : Vous êtes bêtes ou vous le faites exprès ? Y'a qu'à suivre les flèches rouges sur le sol. [1]

Tyson : C'est pas con ça.

Kai : J'espère bien.

Ray : C'est moi ou tu parles plus Kai ?

*regard qui tue*

Ray : Oups ¬_¬'' 

*arrivent devant un bâtiment*

Max : Alors quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on va faire ?

Tyson : Aucune. Peut-être que  . . .

Voix1 *dans le bâtiment* : MAXWELLLLLLLLLLL ! ! ! ! ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! [2]

Voix2 *aussi* : Mais vi Fei-fei. Et au fait, j'en suis à ma combien de vie ?

Voix1 : MAXWELLLLLLL ! C'EST WUFEI ! ! !

Voix2 : Ca va ! J'ai compris ! W-U-F-F-Y !

Voix1 : JE VAIS TE TUER ! ! ! OU EST MON SABRE ? ? ? ?

Voix2 : o_O'' MAMAN ! ! ! LE MECHANT WUFFY Y VEUT ME TUER ! ! !

Voix3 *aussi* : Duo, arrête de faire l'idiot et toi Wufei range ce sabre tu vas blesser quelqu'un.

*hors du bâtiment*

Tyson : o__________O C'est moi ou y'a des types dangereux dans le coin ?

Max : Ca m'a pas l'air sur cet endroit mais bon faut entrer. Les flèches vont à l'intérieur.

Ray : Alors on y va. ~_~'

*entrent dans le bâtiment*

Tyson : Euh y'a quelqu'un ?

*tout de suite visé par un flingue*

Tyson : O_O . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . x______________X

*évanoui*

Voix2 : Eh range ta pétoire Hee-chan ! Y zont pas l'air méchant.

Hee-chan : Hn.

*range sa pétoire*

Hee-chan : Voulez quoi ?

Ray : O_O *va réveiller Tyson toujours KO*

Max : Reçu . . . e-mail . . . concours . . . 

Voix4 : Quoi vous aussi ?

Ray : Heu . . . je suis plus trop sur de vouloir y participer.

Voix3 : . . .

Voix2 : Chouette alors ! Vous allez être nos adversaires ! Moi c'est Duo, le petit blond c'est Quatre, le grand silencieux c'est Trowa, le type au flingue c'est Heero et la fille avec la couette c'est Wufy.

Wufei : WUFEIIIIIII ! ! !

Duo : Mais oui ! C'est bien ce que je disais !

Wufei : MAXWELL !

Duo : C'est moi !

Quatre : Vous avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ! Ces personnes ne se sont pas encore présentées.

Duo : Ah c'est vrai ! Alors ?

Tyson : Ben moi je suis Tyson, celui aux cheveux longs c'est Ray . . .

Ray : 'Lut.

Tyson : Le petit blond c'est Max . . .

Max : Bonjour !

Tyson : Celui qu'a pas d'yeux c'est Kenny . . .

Kenny : Sa . . . TYSON ! ! ! è_é [3]

Tyson : Et le grand silencieux avec les triangles bleus c'est notre chef Kai.

*bras croisé les yeux fermés le dos au mur*

Kai : Humph.

Duo : Hé bien ! Pas très causant ! Ca me rappelle quelqu'un. Pas vrai Hee-chan ?

*bras croisé les yeux fermés le dos à un autre mur*

Heero : Hn.

Ray : Hé bien je crois qu'ils vont s'entendre.

Wufei : C'est pas tout ça mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi . . .

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! !

*grosse fumée bleue*

? ? ? : Je suis là, je suis votre pire cauchemar . . .

Duo : NON ! ! ! PAS LA RELETRUC [4]! ! !

? ? ? : o_O Non c'est pas elle et heureusement.

Duo : ^_^ Ouf, sauvé.

? ? ? : Je suis celle qui va pourrir vos vies le temps d'un fic . . .

Max : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Ray : Je crains le pire.

Tyson : Attendez . . .

Quatre : . . . elle . . .

Kenny : . . . a . . .

Trowa [5] : . . . parlé . . .

Kai [6] : . . . de . . .

Heero[7] : . . . fic ?

Wufei : Oh bon sang de bon soir ! C'est . . .

Tous : L'AUTEUR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

*plus de fumée. Je sors de là moi !*

Leenaren : o_O C'est pas juste ! Y'a plus de surprise !

Duo : TT_TT Nooon ! Tout sauf un concours organisé par l'auteur ! !

Leenaren : Et si ! Mais c'est une chance pour vous parce que les épreuves ne commenceront que le prochain chapitre.

Tyson : -_-' Je crois qu'on a pas le choix de toutes façons. Alors explique qu'on soit vite débarrassés de toi.

Leenaren : T'es pas cool ! Et d'abord je fais ce que je veux !

Wufei : Fais vite onna [8]!

Leenaren : De quel droit tu me traites d'onna ! Attends que je sache ce que je vais te faire faire ! Tu vas regretter ça !

Duo : Oublie Fi-fi et explique.

Leenaren : Mais voui mon p'tit Duo ! Alors c'est simple. Je décide qui affronte qui et c'est tout.

Max : Et on gagne quoi ?

Leenaren : Hummm. . . . . . . .  surprise !

Tyson : -_-''' J'aime pas les surprise de cet auteur.

Leenaren : Et encore je suis pas la pire ! Bon je vous laisse, le temps d'écrire le chapitre suivant !

Quatre : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ! Heero, la prochaine fois tu refuseras les missions qui ne viennent pas de J !

Heero : Hn.

Tyson : Et toi t'es penses quoi Kai ?

Kai : Humph.

Duo : Super loquaces nos capitaines !

Ray : Ouais. Maintenant reste plus qu'à attendre la suite. Histoire de voir si l'auteur a décidé de se calmer.

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

[1] : Ou comment l'auteur se sort d'une situation délicate.

[2] : Qui a besoin que je précise maintenant de quel Cross-over il s'agit ?

            Dahu : Moi.

            Leenaren : -_-' Je suis sure que tu le fais exprès rien que pour m'embêter.

            Dahu : ^_^ Vi !

            Leenaren : Tu verras bien après.

            Dahu : o_O . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .TT___TT

[3] :      Dahu : Comment y fait ça ? Je croyais qu'il avait pas d'yeux ? ?

            Leenaren : Mystère . . .

[4] : Tout le monde sait qui est Rélétruc ?

            Dahu : Pas moi.

            Leenaren : Truc rose qui crie à tout bout de champ HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO ! ! !

            Dahu : o_O Oh non ! Pas elle !

[5] : Hé oui le glaçon parle !

[6] : Encore plus zarbe !

            Dahu : T'as pas bientôt fini avec le OOC ?

            Leenaren : T'es sure que c'est pas le OCC ?

            Dahu : J'en sais rien.

            Leenaren : -_-'' Merci pour l'aide. Si quelqu'un le sait REVIEW ! ! ! !

[7] : Ca y est ! En trois mots j'ai fait fondre la calotte polaire !

            Dahu : ¬_¬' C'était nul comme blague.

            Leenaren : TT_TT Je sais.

[8] : Fallait au moins que je le sorte une fois celui l !

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

Dahu : Cool ! Je sais enfin de quel Cross-over il s'agit !

Leenaren : Je t'écoute.

Dahu : Sailor Moon et Naruto !

Leenaren : O_O C'est désespérant.

Dahu : Et en plus tu me crois ? XDD

Leenaren : ¬_¬ Des fois tu m'inquiètes.

Dahu : Dis, je peux avoir le mot de la fin ?

Leenaren : ^_^ Mais vi !

Dahu : D'abord je dis bonjour à mon papa, ma maman, mon frère, ma sœur, mon chien, mon chat, mon copain, ma copine, mon poisson rouge Bubulle que j'aime très fort, . . .

Leenaren : o_O Abrège !

Dahu : Oh ça va ! Alors vous avez tous compris vous autres ? REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! et aussi pour mes fics s'il vous plaît !


	3. La guerre des blonds

Leenaren : Salut ! C'est enfin moi !

Fred : Pas trop.

Duo : ô_o' T'es dingue de dire ça Fred !

Kai : Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

Fred : Ben non ! Elle a pas encore fait de deathfic !

Leenaren *inspirée*: Deathfic ? Qui a parlé de deathfic ?

Fred : Mo . . . Humph ! *bailloné par des beaux gosses (pour la plupart)*

Tyson : ^_^' Heu, il a dit, c'est parti pour le fic.

Leenaren : è_- J'ai pas trop l'impression qu'on se fout de ma gueule.

Tous : ^_______^'' Nous ? Naaaaaaaaan !

**_Titre :Le_**_ concours ! (version beyblade et version gundam)_

Duo : Ca y est ! On est enfin ensembles !

            Ray : Tout dépend dans quel sens . . .

            Fred : Taisez vous ou elle pourrait avoir de mauvaises idées.

**_E-mail_****_ :_**_ skyflyer71@hotmail.com_

            Fred : A utiliser pour tout commentaire !

            Quatre : Ou bien encore pour nous libérer de ce cauchemar !

**_Genre :_**_ Cross-over !_

            Tyson : Je tiens à préciser que c'est de Gundam et de Beyblade.

            Fred : Quoique des fois on en doute encore !

            Tous : FRED ! ! !

**_Couples :_**_ Petites allusions._

            Trowa : . . .

            Heero : . . .

            Kai : . . .

            Fred : H ! C'est à vous de faire les commentaires !

            Leenaren : -_-' Et en plus ils y mettent pas du leur.

**_Disclamer :_**_ . . ._

            Wufei : Enfin le moment que j'attendais tant !

            Leenaren : Veut pas le dire ! ! !

            Ray : Mais si ! ^________^

            Fred : Je veux pas le dire non plus !

            Leenaren : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! !

            *visée par un 9mm*

            Leenaren : O_______O Bon ben . . . je les laisse encore un peu tranquilles.

            Tous : ^_________________^ Merci Heero ! ! ! ! !

**Petite note utile :** *ce qui se passe*              **mes pensées à moi**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson : Et nous voilà tous réunis par un auteur qui ne pense qu'à martyriser les autres.

Wufei : Nous on était pas d'accord. C'est la faute à Yuy si on est l ! S'il n'était pas si coincé avec ses _« Ninmu Ryouka [1]»._

Heero : Hn.

Ray : C'est moi ou il parle par monosyllabes ?

Duo : Non non. Il est toujours comme ça. Faut pas chercher.

Kenny : D'ac.

TADAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Max : -_- Et voilà. Ca recommence.

Leenaren *de retour* : Et vi mon petit Max ! Tu crois pas si bien dire !

Max : _ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Leenaren : ^_______^ T'es mon premier concurrent !

Max : O_O Pourquoi moi ??

Leenaren : Parce que ma copine [2] en a décidé ainsi.

Autres Bladebreakers : . . . (ouf !)

Tyson : Allez Max ! Apporte la fierté à notre équipe ! Tu vas les battre comme tu veux au beyblade !

Heero : Hn ?

*traduction pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : Beyblade ? Nani ? Quesaco? What is it? Was ist das? Que està? Què cosa è? O que é isso ? De quoi il parle c'ui l ??*[3]

Quatre : Heu . . . C'est quoi le beyblade ?

Duo : Bahh t'as qu'à demander à Hee-chan ! C'est lui le maître de tout ce qui est inconnu à nos chers petits yeux.

Wufei : Alors Yuy ?

*quatre regards braqués sur le Soldat Parfait, qui pour une fois n'est pas si parfait*

*grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe de Heero*

Trowa : . . . Alors 01 ?

Heero : . . . Hn . . .[4]

Leenaren : H ! Qui a parlé de beyblade ? C'est pas ça mon concours.

*Heero, qui commençait à plier sous le poids de sa goutte, se redresse d'un coup*

Ray : Alors ça va être quoi ?

Max : C'est vrai ! On sait faire que ça !

Leenaren : Tss, tss, mais non !

Wufei : Alors parle onna !

Leenaren : Mais t'as fini de me traiter d'onna ??

Wufei : Quand je veux !

Duo : T'es pas gentil avec la demoiselle Wuffi.

Wufei : C'est Wufei !!!

Leenaren : T'aimes pas ça Wufinouchou ?

Wufei : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Et la voilà qui s'y met !

Duo : ^___^ Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Leenaren : Bon, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, vous aller être notés sur non pas ce que vous faites, mais ce que vous êtes.

Tous : ?_ ? Pardon ?

Leenaren : Ben vi ! J'ai vu que vous aviez tous des points communs alors . . .

Max : Ben alors qu'est ce que je fais moi ?

Leenaren : Tu vas devoir affronter l'un des G-boys dans un duel sans pitié . . .

*les G-boys et Max prennent peur*

Leenaren : Dans lequel il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur . . .

*tonnerre, foudre, . . .*

Leenaren : L'épreuve . . . DE GENTILLESSE !

*tous se cassent la gueule par terre[5]*

*Leenaren est encore sur son nuage*

Max : ^__^'' Si c'est ça encore ça va ! C'est qui mon adversaire ?

*les G-boys se regardent tous*

G-boys : QUATRE !!

Quatre : ô_o Pourquoi moi ?

Trowa : Parce que tu es la réincarnation même de la gentillesse.

Quatre : #^_^# Merci Trowa.

Tyson : ô_O De gentillesse ? Maxou c'est le plus fort !

Ray : Ouaip ! C'est toi le meilleur !

*les Bladebreakers poussent Max pas chaud, mais alors pas du tout[6]*

Max : O_O H ! Mais j'ai rien demandé moi !

Leenaren : Allez vient ici Maxou !

Duo : Allez Quatre fait nous l'honneur de gagner !

Quatre : Mais pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ?

Wufei : Allez Winner ! Prouves nous que t'en est un !

Quatre : H ! Pas de jeu de mot sur mon nom [7]!

Trowa : S'il te plaît Quatre . . .

Quatre *dans les nuages* : Viiiiiiiiiiiii . . . Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé.

*va rejoindre Max à côté de Leenaren*

Ray : Heu . . . c'est moi ou votre ami craque pour Trowa ?

Duo : T'as tout compris mon pote [8]!

Leenaren : Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

Quatre Max : NAAAAAAAAN !!

Leenaren : Alors on est partis ! Je déclare le Concours grand ouvert !

*feu d'artifices*

*auteur qui se la pète trop*

Leenaren : Très bien, alors vous allez devoir prouver votre gentillesse.

Max : Et comment ?

Leenaren : Ben comme ça.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

*une porte apparaît au milieu de la pièce*

Tous : O_____O' Comment elle a fait ça ?

Leenaren : ^______^ J'adore les pouvoirs d'auteurs !

Kai : . . . Et pourquoi une porte ?

Tyson : Mais tu parles toi ?

Kai : . . .

Leenaren : C'est simple, on va voir comment ils se débrouillent pour laisser passer l'autre par la porte, le plus poliment possible.

Wufei : Et c'est tout ?

Leenaren : Mais vi Wu-wu !

Wufei : Encore un surnom comme ça et tu finis en brochette[9].

Leenaren : Mais bien sur ! Sans compter que c'est moi qui décide.

Wufei : -___-' (Maudite onna.)

Leenaren : Max, Quatre : à vous de jouer.

*les deux vont vers la porte et y arrivent en même temps*

Quatre : Ho pardon.

Max : Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

Quatre : Toutes les excuses sont à ma charge. Mais je vous en prie passez donc.

Max : Après vous. Je suis fautif, et vous ayant bousculé, je vous laisse passer en paix[10].

Duo : O_O Hé ben ! Il est balèze votre petit blond !

Kenny : Le votre est pas mal non plus !

Heero : Hn.

Kai : Humph.

Leenaren : -_-' Merci de nous avoir fait part de vos impressions.

Heero Kai : Hm[11].

Quatre : Non non ! Ce serait trop d'honneur pour moi que quelqu'un de votre prestance me fasse le plaisir de passer avant moi.

Duo : Bien envoyé Quatre !

Max : Mais ma prestance n'est rien comparée à la votre. Soyez gentil, passez avant moi.

Ray : Vas-y Max !

Quatre : Passez donc.

Max : Non vous.

Quatre : Vous.

Max : Vous d'abord.

Quatre : J'ai dit vous !

Max : Vous !

Quatre : Toi d'abord !

Max : Mais tu vas passer oui ?!

Quatre : TOI !

Max : NON TOI !! TOI !! TOI !!

*les deux sont au bord des larmes*

Quatre : TTTT______________TTTT Trowaaaaaaaaaaa !! *va pleurer dans les bras de 03* IL VEUT PAS PASSER !!!

Trowa : C'est pas grave . . . Il est vilain.

Max : TTTT_______________TTTT IL VEUT PAS !!!!!! MAMAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Tyson : Heu Max ? . . . C'est pas grave tu sais ?

Max : SI C'EST GRAVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT________TT

Duo : Heu, c'est moi ou ils on pété un câble tout les deux ?

Leenaren : Ils ONT pété un câble. C'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'annonce le vainqueur moi !

Kai : On peut pas un peu les laisser se remettre ?

Wufei : Tu t'inquiètes pour leur état de sant ?

Kai : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Qui a gagn ?

Tyson : -___________-' Je me disais aussi.

Leenaren : Ben, . . . . le vainqueur est Quatre !

*cesse de pleurer*

Quatre : ^__________________________^ OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!

Max : X(  OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! J'ai pas gagn !

Duo : On peut savoir comment s'est décidé le résultat ?

Leenaren : Ben, c'est Max qui a crié le plus fort sur Quatre, et c'est pas très gentil ça !

GUNDAM BOYS : 1 . . . . . . . . . . BLADEBREAKERS : 0 [12]

Ray : Et mince !

Wufei : Et voilà l'onna qui remonte dans mon estime !

Leenaren : _ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'onna ???

Tyson : Qu'elle va se dépêcher pour l'épreuve suivante !

Max : ouais ! On peut pas rester sur mon échec !

Leenaren : OK, OK, ça va ! Je me mets au boulot !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] : mission acceptée. Non je parle pas le japonais, mais c'est utile les fics des autres !

[2] : coucou Jess ! A qui le prochain ?

[3] : Heero : C'est quoi toutes ces langues ?

                 Leenaren : Toutes celles que tu parles ! Japonais, anglais, allemand, espagnol, italien, portugais et français !

                 Heero : x_X

                 Fred : O_O Balèze !

[4] : Dans l'esprit d'Heero, il est en train de prier très fort pour qu'un miracle se produise. Au fait Heero, comment ça se fait que tu saches pas ce que c'est le beyblade ?

                 Heero : Leen no baka.

                 Duo : Pour une fois que c'est pas pour moi !

[5] : Vous savez ? Comme dans les dessins animés !

[6] : Je dirais même que sa température est tombée à -10°C

                 Max : Et j'ai pas le droit à mon mot dans l'histoire !

                 Leenaren : Hé non !

[7] : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

[8] : Et une allusion à un couple ! Une !

[9] : Si si ! Sur le sabre !

[10] : Total OOC. Cherchez pas un épisode où Max parle comme ça, ça existe pas !

[11] : Attendez je branche le décodeur. En bon Yuyien et Hiwatarien, ça donne : « Pas de quoi »

                 Kai Heero : ^_^

[12] : Imaginez les grands tableaux, comme ceux en sport où on marque les scores !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max : Leen ! Je suis pas d'accord l !

Leenaren : Bah pourquoi ?

Max : Parce que non seulement je perd, mais en plus je passe pour un pleurnichard !

Quatre : ^____________^ J'ai pu aller dans les bras de mon Trowa !!

Fred : Et t'en est fier en plus ?

Trowa Quatre : Viiiiiiiii !!

Wufei : Désespérant.

Ray : On peut savoir ce que tu nous prépare pour la suite ?

Leenaren : Non.

Tyson : Hé les capitaines ? Vous auriez pas votre mot à dire ?

Heero : Hn.

Kai : Non.

Duo : C'est fou ce qu'ils sont bavards !

Leenaren : Je peux espérer une petite review ? Parce que j'ai fait l'effort d'écrire ce chapitre rien que pour vous et avec un bras dans le plâtre en plus !

Wufei : Oh pauvre onna.

Leenaren : Wufei, je sens que tu vas être le prochain à souffrir . . .

Wufei : Gloubs . . .

G-boys : ^_______^

Bladebreakers : Et avec l'un d'entre nous en plus ! HELP !!!


	4. J'ai faim!

Leenaren : Bonjours à vous gens heureux !

Fred : Tu t'appelles Droopy ?

Heero : Tu sais faire de l'humour maintenant ?

Fred : Tu sais parler maintenant ?

Heero : Hn.

Ray : Je croyais qu'elle avait oublié ce fic.

Duo : Tu l'as déjà vue oublier de martyriser quelqu'un ?

Fred : Je confirme !

Leenaren : C'est pas bientôt fini les gentillesses sur moi ?

Wufei : C'est la dure loi du Talion.

Max : Œil pour œil, . . .

Leenaren : . . . et martyrisage de personnages pour sourire gentil.

Kai : - . - Mais bien sur.

Leenaren : Yep !

Tyson : Je t'aide. Rien à elle, Quatre craque pour Trowa, on vient de Beyblade et de Gundam, et le score est de un-zéro en faveur des Bladebreakers.

Fred : Tss tss. C'est pas bien de mentir.

Trowa: Score: GUNDAM BOYS: 1, BLADEBREAKERS: 0

Bladebreakers : TT . TT Oh ça va !

Leenaren : On commence ?

Tous : NAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Leenaren : Est-ce que vous êtes tous prêts pour la seconde épreuve ?

Tous : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!

Leenaren : Parfait ! Alors on va pouvoir commencer.

Max : A quoi ça sert de te répondre dans ce cas ?

Leenaren : . . . . . . . . . . . .à rien.

Wufei : Bien un truc d'onna ça.

Leenaren : Tu devais pas passer aujourd'hui, mais puisque tu insistes . . .

Wufei : C'est bon je me tais.

Leenaren : Parfait ! Alors tout d'abord j'aurais besoin de volontaires.

un ange passe

Leenaren : Personne ?

Heero : Pas fous.

Leenaren : HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! [1] Que c'est gentil à toi de te proposer !

Heero : Hn ?????!!!!

Leenaren : Mais vi ! Tu as parl ! C'est rare, donc je prends ça pour un oui.

Heero : Ca m'apprendra à parler [2].

Kai : T'aurais mieux fait de rester muet.

Leenaren : Mais bien sur que tu peux aider Kai !

Kai : Quoi ?????!!!!

Leenaren : D'autres volontaires ?

on entend une mouche voler

Leenaren : Vous êtes surs ? Bon, ben dans ce cas . . .  
  
Heero : Pourquoi nous ?  
  
Kai : J'aurais bien voulu ne pas avoir d'épreuve.

Leenaren : Tu n'y couperas pas, mais qui a parlé de passer une épreuve ?

Quatre : Pardon ?

Heero Kai : Ouf ! [3] O . O'' Mais on est volontaire pour quoi alors ?

Leenaren : Vous serez mes cuisiniez attitrés.  
  
Kai : Ce concours se transforme en esclavage.

Duo : Mais comment ça c'est pas leur épreuve ?  
  
Leenaren : Ca tombe bien que ce soit toi qui pose la question !

Duo : J'ai rien dit !

Leenaren : Mais si ! Mais si ! C'est toi qui vas participer à cette manche !

Duo : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. TT . TT

Leenaren : De quoi tu te plains ? J'ai prévu pire pour la suite !

Autres : O .O'' Oh oh . . .

Leenaren : Bref, pour le moment, je dirais juste que c'est l'épreuve . . . . . . . . . . . . . de NOURRITURE !!!

Duo : . . . . YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !!!!

Max : Et il est content ?

Trowa : C'est un goinfre.

Leenaren : Bref, qui se propose chez les Bladebreakers ?

Tyson : MOI !!!!!!

Wufei : Il est fou ? Il tiendra pas face à Maxwell !

Tyson : Il est midi, je meurs de faim . . .

Kenny : Il fait peur dans cet état . . .

Leenaren : Oki oki ! Tout d'abord . . .

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !!

¤ une énorme table apparaît ¤

Leenaren : J'adore ces pouvoirs . . .

Max : Elle est atteinte . . .

Quatre : Là plus de doute sur sa santé mentale.

Heero : Et on fait quoi nous ?  
  
Kai : . . . . . . . . . . . . Attends, tu vas pas oser . . . .

Leenaren : Vii !!! C'est vous qui allez cuisiner pour cette épreuve !

Heero : O . O Nani ??

Kai : O . O T'es folle ! On va pas s'arrêter avec ce ventre à pattes à table !

Leenaren : C'est pour ça que vous allez vous dépêcher !

¤ leur tend des tabliers marqués « embrassez le cuisiner » et « ne pas enlever : rien en dessous » [4] ¤

Kai : T'as pas plus ridicule ?

Leenaren : J'ai cherché mais y avait pas.

Duo : Et on veut de la haute cuisine !

¤ se met à table en face de Tyson ¤

Heero : Mais bien sur.

Leenaren : Ne vous plaignez pas, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier plat.

Wufei : De tes petites mains fragiles et délicates c'est ça ?

Leenaren : Tout à fait ! . . . . . . . Tu leur reproches quoi à mes mains ?

Wufei : Oublie onna.

Leenaren : Quoi ??? Tu m'as cherch l ! Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça tu aideras Heero-chou et Kai-cœur.

Heero Kai : C'est quoi ces surnoms débiles ???

Duo Tyson : On peut commencer l'épreuve ?

Leenaren : Mais vi ! C'est parti ! Allez Wu ! Porte ce premier plat, et vous deux au boulot !

Heero : Comme si on avait le choix . . .

¤ Wufei pose le plat ¤

Tyson Duo : Pas touche !

¤ se battent pour manger ¤

Ray : Des goinfres . . .

Tyson ¤ la bouche pleine ¤ : Oh ch'est bon cha.

Duo : La suite !!

Kai : Ca va ça va !

¤ Heero et Kai s'activent de plus en plus ¤

¤ Wufei porte de plus en plus de plats ¤

¤ Duo et Tyson avalent les plats les uns après les autres ¤

¤ les autres sont partagés entre écoeurement et ébahissement en voyant les deux concurrents ¤

¤ l'auteur est peinarde sur une chaise longue ¤

Wufei : Fichue . . . onna . . .

Kai : Tais toi et dépêche de porter ça !

Tyson : La suite ! La suite !

Heero : Ils sont pas encore gavés ? ?

Duo : Encore ! ! !

Kai : Je récapitule, on vient de leur cuisiner une omelette, des pâtes, trois gratins, six pizzas et ils sont pas gavés !

Heero : C'est pas possible de manger autant ! Mais comment ils font ?

Kai : Et en plus c'est encore à nous de tout faire.

Heero : Je rentrerais plus jamais dans une cuisine ! Comment Quatre peut aimer faire ça ? ? ?

Wufei : Quand vous aurez fini de râler peut-être que vous servirez le prochain plat ?

Kai Heero : Deux minutes ! ! ! !

Leenaren : Allez les mecs ! On passe au dessert.

Kai : Y'a pas le feu !

Tyson : Encore ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Wufei : Ouais bon ça va !

¤ arrive avec un énorme gâteau ¤

Tyson : Miam !

Duo : . . . . . . J'en peux plus.

G-boys : O . O

Heero : TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'AVALER CA ESPECE DE BAKA ! APRES TOUT LE TEMPS QUE J'AI MIS POUR LE FAIRE ! ET IL EST PAS QUESTION DE PERDRE, SINON OMAE O KOROSU ! ! ! ! ! ! [5]

Leenaren :  .O C'était Heero ça ?

Trowa : Faut croire . . . .  .O'

Duo : Sorry guys . . . . x .  X Je suis malade là . . .

¤ repose sa fourchette alors que Tyson termine la gâteau ¤

Leenaren : Ben . . .c'est Tyson qui rend son honneur aux Bladebreakers !

Wufei : Bravo Maxwell.

Duo : x . X Aïe, bobo . . .

Quatre : Ca va Duo ?

Ray : J'en ai pas l'impression . . .

Tyson : Et il est où mon plat de résistance ?

G-boys : O . O il fait que bouffer ? !

Max : -.-' on vous avez prévenu.

Duo : x . X Ne me parlez plus de nourriture.

Leenaren : Alala . . . va encore falloir que je m'en mêle . . . je vais t'appeler ton infirmière personnelle.

¤ téléphone à quelqu'un puis raccroche ¤

Duo : Aïe . . . personnelle ?

Leenaren : Oui. Elle . . .

? ? ? : Kikoo c'est moi ! !

Leenaren : Salut Sora [6] !

Sora : Vi c'est moi ! Tu m'as appelée pour qu . . .

¤ voit Duo ¤

Sora : O.O Oh my god ! ! Le grand ! Le vrai ! L'unique ! C'est . . . c'est . . . . DUO ! ! ! !

Trowa : Encore une fan . . .

Sora : Oh ! Mais il a pas l'air bien du tout le pauvre !

Leenaren : Je crois que c'est une crise de foie.

Max : Médecin ?

Leenaren : Non. Observatrice.

Sora : oo Mais il doit souffrir ! Tu as bien fait de m'appeler Leen ! Je vais m'occuper de lui . . .

Duo : OO Je crois que je me sens mieux !

Sora : Ta ta ta ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour que tu ailles mieux !

Duo : Sans dec ? . . .

Sora ¤sérieuse¤ : I run, I hide but I never lie.

Duo : Cool ! Elle a les mêmes principes que moi !

Sora : Yeeees !! Mais au fait, tu me payes comment ?

Duo : Pardon ?

Quatre : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre . . .

Sora : Ben oui, je joue pas les baby sitters pour rien moi ! Même si le « baby » en question est super craquant . . .

Duo : Ben . . . je lui offre quoi moi ?

Ray : Vois avec des fleurs.

Sora : Pas des fleurs.

Wufei : Ces onnas alors ! Jamais contente !

Leenaren Sora : WUFEI !!

Wufei : J'ai rien dit ! (lol)

Sora : Nan, moi je veux . . . . . . . . UN BAISER !!!

Duo : O . O

Leenaren : Bon choix.

Duo : Merci de me défendre ! ¤sourire shinigamiesque¤ mais alors tu feras tout ce que je veux ?

Sora : Tout pour te guérir !

Duo : Je vous présente ma nouvelle vict . . . pardon, aide à domicile !

Sora : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leenaren : Bon, pendant que Sora s'occupe de Duo, je vais vous préparer la suite moi !

Tous : TT . TT Trop gentil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

[1] : Et je ne m'appelle pas Réléna !

Fred : Des fois on se demande . . .

Leenaren : Missant . . . je préfère Duo !

Duo : TT . TT Pourquoi moi ?

[2] : Et le mystère de son mutisme est résolu ! Il se prenait toujours des trucs débiles dessus quand il parlait.

Fred : Et voilà l'explication tout aussi débile.

[3] : Je suis pas sure qu'ils puissent faire d'aussi grand sourires . . .

Heero : On confirme, on peut pas.

Kai : Encore une illusion qui s'envole . . .

Leenaren : TT . TT

[4] : Heero Kai : Perverse . . .

Leenaren : Nan, je ne fais qu'exaucer à moitié les vœux de nombreuses personnes

Fred : Toi y compris.

Leenaren : Yep !

[5] : Heero à la voix qui porte. Quand il hurle ça fait mal.

Heero : Même pas vrai . . .

[6] : Pour plus de précisions, reportez vous à la fic « Les g-boys en vrai de vrai ! » de Mademoiselle Sora.

Sora : Mici !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Leenaren : Et tout est bien qui finit bien . . .

Duo : Parle pour toi !

Fred : Elle a l'air mignonne cette Sora, je veux bien être malade moi . . .

Ray : Laisse tomber. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'aime que les bishos américains nattés aux yeux améthystes.

Duo : Non sans dec . . .

Fred : Tant pis.

Leenaren : Bon. Et comme j'ai bien bossé, j'ai le droit à une review ? Pis c'est mon anniversaire !

Kai : Ah oui ?

Leenaren : Et vi ! 16 ans aujourd'hui.

Quatre : Bon ben je crois qu'elle la mérite sa review.

Leenaren : YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!


	5. Nos amis les acrobates

Leenaren : Par ce bel après-midi du mois d'août . . .

Duo : Abrège !

Fred : T'es là toi ?

Duo : Ouais, So' m'a bien guéri !

Fred : T'as pas son numéro ?

Duo : Pas pour les mioches.

Fred : TT . TT

Max : Bien dit Duo !

Duo : Tu l'auras pas toi non plus.

Max : TT . TT

Leenaren : T'auras essayé.

Wufei : On en était o ?

Tyson : Un partout !

Duo : Mouais !

Leenaren : Dites les capitaines, vous nous faites un résumé de la situation ?

Kai : Hm.

Heero : Hn.

Quatre : On les applaudit bien fort.

Leenaren : Mais dans quoi je me suis lancée moi ? - . –

Ray : Te plains pas à nous !

Trowa : Si tu veux tu peux arrêter . . .

Leenaren : Oô niet ! On y va !

Tous : On aura essayé . . .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Max : Pour une fois Tyson, On peut être fier de toi !

Tyson : N'est ce pas ? Et qui c'est qui rattrape les erreurs des autres ?

Max : TT . TT T'es méchant.

Tyson : Niak.

Duo : Ne me parlez plus jamais de nourriture.

Max : Nourriture, nourriture, nourriture, nourriture . . .

Duo : Sadique. Je t'ai rien fait moi !

Max : Faut bien que je me venge de ton équipe.

Quatre : Hé hé . . .

Max : Et on ne se vante pas !

Quatre : Moi ? Jamais. ¤grande auréole autour de la tête¤

Max : Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Trowa : Quelqu'un saurait où est l'autre ?

Kenny : Qui ?

Trowa ¤baisse la voix¤: « Elle »

Wufei : Barton, si tu veux qu'on te comprenne, parle clairement et à haute voix.

Trowa ¤regarde tout autour de lui, inquiet¤ : Leenaren . . .

¤arrive dans un grand bruit¤

Leenaren : On a parlé de moi ?  
  
Wufei ¤sors son sabre¤ : Mais pourquoi t'as parlé d'elle Barton ???  
  
Trowa : T'avais qu'à pas me demander de le faire.

Leenaren : Oh ! Mais c'est qu'ils sont en forme !

Duo : nan, je suis toujours malade . . . ¤fais son air de malheureux qui souffre¤

Leenaren : Mais oui, mais oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui c'est pas pour toi !

Duo ¤se remet sur ses pieds¤ : Ca va mieux tout d'un coup !

Leenaren : Je me disais aussi . . . au fait, qui m'a appelée ?

Tous : Trowa.

Trowa : Oô Et l'esprit d'équipe alors ?

Duo : C'est à cause du fait d'être une équipe qu'on est ici.

Trowa : Merci quand même.

Leenaren : Très bien ! Puisque c'est Trowa qui m'a appelé, je vais lui faire l'honneur de la prochaine épreuve !

Trowa : non ! Non ! Je ne mérite pas cet honneur !

Duo : Justement, c'est pas un honneur, c'est une horreur.

Trowa : C'est censé me rassurer en plus ?

Leenaren : Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien ! Qui sera son adversaire ?

Bladebreakers ¤se désignant chacun du doigt¤ : Lui !

Leenaren : Ca va encore être à moi de choisir alors . . . Oki ! Ray !!!!!!

Ray : Et pourquoi moi ?

Leenaren : Parce que je trouve que tu vas très bien t'entendre avec Trowa.

Ray : Et en quel honneur ?

Leenaren : Parce que votre épreuve, ce sera l'agilit !!!!!

Heero : Parfait.

Kai : Dans la poche.

Ray : Ca va. Tant que c'est pas manger . . .

Heero : Je refuse de cuisiner à nouveau !!!

Kai : Grève des cuisiniers !!

Leenaren : Nan, ce sera pas ça. J'ai dit agilité.

Kai Heero : Ouf !

Leenaren : Très bien ! Vous êtes prêts pour l'épreuve ?

Ray : -.-' Où est le matos alors ?

Leenaren : Matos ? Y'en a pas ! Vous devez aller toucher le plafond le plus vite possible, en utilisant ce que vous voulez !

Trowa ¤ironique¤ : Rien que ça . . .

Max : C'est de l'inconscience ! Le plafond de ce hangar est au moins à 20m !

Wufei : Mais est-ce que cette onna est consciente ?

¤gros silence¤

Tous : . . . . . . . . . . . . nan.

Leenaren : Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer, on pourra peut être commencer.

Ray : Alors vaut mieux pas qu'on s'arrête !

Trowa : Bien d'accord !

Leenaren : nanère, tout le monde en place !

¤les deux s'avancent¤

Tyson : Allez Ray !

Quatre : Vas-y Tro-chou ! T'es le meilleur !

Tous : Tro-chou ?????

Quatre : Oups . . . oubliez !

Leenaren : Vous êtes prêts ?

Ray Trowa : Non !

Leenaren : A vos marques, prêts, partez !!

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Leenaren : ôO Vous attendez quoi ?

Ray : T'es gentille, mais on monte comment ?

Leenaren : - . -'

Trowa : Trouv ! ¤se précipite vers une corde avec une poulie¤

Ray : H ! ¤va à sa suite¤

Kai : Comment ils vont faire pour toucher tout les deux le plafond s'ils montent sur la même corde ?

Heero : Bonne question.

Max : On va voir ça.

Ray ¤sur la corde, sous Trowa¤ : Laisse moi passer !

Trowa ¤continue de monter¤ : Même si je le pouvais je le ferais pas.

Ray : Grrr . . . je peux pas passer ! A moins que . . . trouv !

¤se propulse sur le mur pour attraper un pilier et l'escalader¤

Kenny : Pas mal Ray !

Ray ¤monte péniblement¤ : Je fais ce que je peux . . .

Duo : Grouille Tro ! Il est à ta hauteur !

Trowa ¤continue de monter en grommelant¤ : J'aimerais bien t 'y voir . . .

Leenaren : et nos deux concurrents continuent leur course . . .

Trowa ¤touche le plafond¤ : Tadaa !!

Quatre : Ouiiiiiiiii !!!!

Leenaren : Minute ! Il faut encore redescendre !

Trowa : - . -' OK ¤se laisse glisser sur la corde, et passe devant Ray¤ a tout de suite !

Ray ¤se dépêche de monter¤ : %µ&%$£&µ§$ !!! ¤touche à son tour le plafond¤

Tyson : Dépêche ! Il est presque au sol !

Duo : Et la partie va être pour nous !

Ray : Dans tes rêves . . . ¤se laisse tomber . . . . . . et se réceptionne au sol sur ses deux pieds¤

Trowa ¤arrivé juste après lui¤

Leenaren : Et la manches est pour les Bladebreakers !

Wufei : ôO Il a fait comment pour pas se casser la figure lui ?

Ray : Secret professionnel.

Heero : Cache quelque chose . . .

Trowa : désolé les gars, j'ai pas pu aller plus vite.

Quatre : C'est pas grave. Un câlin pour te consoler ?

Max : Bravo ray !

Kenny : Pas mal aux pieds ?

Ray : Absolument pas.

Tyson : On dit que les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes.

Leenaren : Très bien ! Maintenant que les candidats sont reposés, passons à la suite.

Trowa : Pourquoi nous deux fois d'affil ?  
  
Leenaren : Parce que j'ai décidé.

Ray : Quelle logique . . . -.-'

Leenaren : Vi ! Voyons maintenant comment vous vous débrouillez avec les félins !

¤tire un grand drap au dessus d'une cage¤

Max : Cette fille est folle !

Kai : On peut savoir comment t'as fait pour savoir comment t'as fait pour obtenir des lions ??

Lions : GROAR !! GROAR !! GROAR !! GROAR !! . . .

Leenaren : Hé bien c'est simple . . .

Lions : GROAR !! GROAR !! GROAR !! GROAR !! . . .

Leenaren : J'ai tout simplement . . .  
  
Lions : GROAR !! GROAR !! GROAR !! GROAR !! . . .

Leenaren : LA FERME !

Lions : Meow . . .

Tous : ôO

Leen ¤grand sourire¤ : Et si on commençait ?

¤pousse Ray et Trowa vers la cage¤

Ray : H !

Trowa : Nan !

¤les pousse dans la cage¤

Heero : Je la tue maintenant pour sauver ces deux l ?

Kai : Voyons d'abord s'ils s'en sortent. Ensuite on verra si on leur livre cette dingue ou pas.

Duo Pauvres lions si on fait ça . . .

¤dans la cage¤

Trowa : Bon, on va calmer ces bêtes . . .

Lion ¤s'approche de Ray et le renifle¤ : Groar ?

Ray : Désolé mon vieux, je parle pas le lion.

Lion ¤hoche la tête et le laisse en paix¤  
  
(Quatre : J'y crois pas . . .)

(Max : Vas y Ray !)

Trowa : Je vois qu'ils t'apprécient . . .

Ray : hé oui.

Trowa : A moi alors.

Lion ¤s'approche de Trowa d'un air menaçant¤ : Grrr . . .

Trowa : Du calme mon beau . . . ¤flatte l'animal en utilisant son habilité avec les félins¤

Lions ¤viennent se frotter à lui¤ : Miaou . . .

(Duo : C'est ce qu'on appelle un revirement de situation !)

(Tyson : A croire qu'il vit avec les félins . . .)

Trowa ¤caresse les animaux¤ : Du calme . . . ¤se retourne¤ Hé mais ! . . .

Ray ¤se frotte aux jambes de Trowa¤ : Meow . . .

Trowa : O.O'''' Il se prend pas pour un chat ????

(G-boys : O . O''' Il est zarbe votre copain !)

(Bladebreakers : - . –''' Les gênes de chat qui ressortent.)

Ray ¤ronronne en se frottant à lui¤

Trowa : o.o' ¤gêné, lui tapote doucement la tête¤ Heu . . . . gentil minou . . .

Ray : =.=

(Leenaren : -.-' Je vois que l'un des candidats est incapable de continuer . . . vous pouvez sortir !)

Trowa ¤sort avec Ray à sa suite¤ : .''

Ray ¤ronronne toujours¤ : == Meow !

Leenaren : heu . . . . alors la seconde manche revient à Trowa !

Trowa : Ouaiiiiiiis !

Quatre : Bravo, t'es le meilleur !

Tyson : -.-' Pas de chance pour nous.

Max : On se rattrapera le prochain coup.

Leenaren : Nous avons donc une nouvelle égalité pour les deux camps !

Heero : Alors pourquoi avoir fait ces deux épreuves ?

Leenaren : Pour mon plaisir personnel.

Tous : -.-'

Ray : Meow !

Tous : - . –'''

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fred : XD

Ray : Je vais la tuer.

Leenaren : Ben quoi ?

Kai : Pour une fois que c'est pas pour moi . . .

Trowa : T'es sadique d'écrire ça.

Leenaren : Viiiiiii !!!!!

Heero : Et fière de l'être.

Ray : Passez moi une arme.

Wufei : Le sabre ça te va ?

Leenaren : Heu . . . pourquoi faire ?

Max : J'espère que tu cours vite.

Fred : Hé hé . . . vas y Ray !

Ray ¤prend le sabre¤ : Avec plaisir.

Leenaren : Ô . O h !

Ray : JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!

Leenaren : A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiide !

Quatre : --' Bon, reviews please ?


	6. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE

**A TOUS CEUX QUI SUIVENT MES FICS**

Pardon…

Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour dire tout ce que j'aurais à dire.

Depuis quelques temps, je n'avais plus aucune motivation pour continuer ces fics, pour prendre le temps d'écrire quelques lignes.

Mais à la suite de quelques évènements je me suis rendue compte d'une chose :

je ne suis qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

A quoi sert de continuer quelque chose quand on sait que cette chose n'a aucun impact véritable sur les personnes qui lisent ? A quoi sert de continuer, quand on se fait oublier en quelques secondes, en quelques clics dans le cas présent ?

Et je n'ai plus le cœur à continuer.

Je quitte donc ce site.

Peut être qu'un jour je reviendrais

Peut être que je prendrais la patience d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres.

Peut être que je prendrais plaisir à les envoyer à ceux qui me le demandent….après tout j'en ai certains en avance.

Mais je ne veux plus être sous cette contrainte de toujours penser à vous pour me dépêcher (relatif) et écrire quelque chose de cohérent.

Quand à Msn…tout dépendra. Tout dépendra de mon état, de la fin de ma réflexion, et de ma raison.

Une dernière fois, pardon.

En espérant que j'aurais réussi à marquer dans vos esprits mon nom et mes écrits.

Leenaren, alias Leen.


End file.
